I found you
by Goldenalaska
Summary: Thalia's life when traveling with Luke and Annabeth. Will there be romance or heartbreak for Thalia and Luke?
1. Chapter 1

**I found you**

****_I always liked a Thalia and Luke story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Thalia ran from her house as fast as she could. She hated her mom for getting rid of Jason. She would never forgive her for this. Little Jason was as good as dead now. She kept running. And running. And running. She couldn't stop her feet. They took her out of the town and into the vast woods before her.

She ran until she stumbled over a root and twisted her ankle. _Great_, she thought, _I'll never be able to survive in these woods with a bum ankle._ She screamed in frustration. She breathed deeply to calm herself down. _Okay Thalia, calm down… relax… you need to make a fire to keep warm,_ a voice said in the back of her head. She decided to follow its directions, so she pulled herself up and gathered some firewood. She built the best fire she could, which kept her pretty warm.

She looked over the few supplies she was able to sneak into her backpack: a thin blanket, some crackers and peanut butter, a Swiss army knife, a change of clothes, and comfy sleeping bag that used to be her father's. She tried to remember her dad. She remembered he was pretty reckless the first time he was there, when Thalia was way younger. When he came back, he looked like a much calmer man, much more fatherly to her. Then Jason came. Little Jason with his bleach blond hair and tanned skin. Nothing like her, with black hair and olive skin. Oh how she missed his smile. Thalia started to cry.

Then she heard a rustle in the bushes. She whipped out the knife and stood up, careful not to put too much weight on her bum ankle. Out of the bushes on her left came a boy, maybe… two years older than herself. She pointed the knife at him. He raised his hands and smiled.

"You look lost," He said kindly, "My name's Luke Castellan. What's yours?"

"Thalia," she said curtly, not lowering the knife, "Why are you this far in the woods?"

"I was about to ask you the same," Luke said.

"I ran away from home," she said forcefully, "I hate my mom!"

"What about your dad," he said, looking at her as if he knew the answer. It creeped her out.

"He doesn't live with us anymore," Thalia said using her mom's saying.

"Then where does he live," Luke looked curious, but expecting one answer.

"… I don't know," she finally lowered her knife. The looks on his face made her feel like he knew how she felt. But she still didn't quite trust him, so she left the knife open.

"I know how you feel," Luke said taking a step forward. Thalia's instincts kicked in and she took a step back. She stepped on a root, lost her balance, and fell, landing on her hurt ankle.

"AAAAHHHH," Thalia screamed. Luke rush right over to her, which at this point; she didn't care. He straightened out her legs.

"Which one is hurt?"

"The left one," she said with a grimace. Luke took a tube out of his backpack and rubbed some of the creamy stuff on her ankle. At first, it was all she could do not to cry; but after about a minute, the ankle cooled down and hardly hurt.

"Oh my gosh… what is that stuff," Thalia said laughing.

"Pain killer cream," Luke said with a smile, "Knew I'd need it one day."

The rest of the night, the two talked about their families, but Thalia avoided mentioning Jason. Luke knew that she was hiding something from him, but he didn't ask. She was glad. It was too painful.

The fire died down and Thalia got sleepy. She still didn't quite trust Luke, but she knew she would live through the night. She climbed into her sleeping bag and said good night to Luke. As she fell asleep, she thought she could hear Luke muttering under his breath.

* * *

Hop ya enjoyed it! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_19 people have read the previous chapter and no reviews. Let's try this again… R&__R__ please?_

Thalia woke up to the smell of bacon. _Oh great_, she thought, _Mom tried to make bacon today_. But the smell of burnt meat never reached her nose. It was the most delicious she smelt in her life. Thalia opened her eyes. Luke stood over a fire with bacon strips on a sharpened stick. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You're awake," Luke's smile was very mischievous. It made Thalia smile.

"You cooked… bacon… in the middle of the woods," she looked at him in disbelief, "Where did you get it?"

"You'd be surprised how easily I can steal stuff;" Luke smiled again, "My dad was the same way."

"How do you know?" Thalia sat up and eagerly waited for his answer.

"My _mom_ told me," Luke winced at the mention of her. Thalia remembered that last night Luke avoided talking about her. She wondered why, but didn't press him. "Man… I cooked you breakfast and I hardly know you. What is wrong with me?"

"Well… how about we get to know each other over your breakfast," Thalia suggested and Luke smiled. When the bacon was done, Luke put hers on a leaf and settled against a tree next to her, but keeping his distance. I was glad.

"So… let's play a game where one of us asks a question, and we both answer it," Luke said, giving his famous smile.

"Sure… I'll start: How old are you?" Thalia said through a mouthful of bacon. Luke laughed.

"Thirteen, you?"

"Eleven. Your turn." Thalia waited for his question.

"Mmmmm… : What is your favorite color?" he smiled.

"Easy. Black, you?"

"Navy blue, but not royal blue. Like dark blue jeans." Thalia wondered why he was so precise.

"My turn… : Why did you run away?" Thalia knew she had hit a nerve. She saw a hurt look flash across his blue eyes, "I'm sorry," she said hastily, "I'll think of something else."

"No… It's alright, besides, I what to hear your answer," the smile was back on his face. "Well… ever since I can remember, my mom was… different," Thalia could see he was choosing his words carefully so she could understand, "She would go off into another world, speak in a different voice, say things about people's future. After a while, she wasn't even sane when she was normal. So I took off after school one day, didn't go home. I ran into the woods with my backpack, and came out every once in a while to get food, clothes, water, stuff like that. Yesterday marked the day I left, six years ago." He stopped there.

I took a deep breath, "My mom was an actress when she met my dad. They fell in love blah, blah, blah, and after a while after I was born, Dad just left. He came back three years ago, and Mom let him in again. But this time, he was more like a father, much more disciplined. But he was never cruel. Then, my brother, _Jason_, came," Thalia choked like Luke, "He was perfect. He looked a lot like you, with blond hair and tanned skin. And he was always smiling. But he was only attached to me. Mom never paid attention to him, so I took care of him. When he was two, about six months ago, Mom took us on a trip. Mom never took us on _trips_. She told me to get the picnic basket out of the car. It was pretty heavy. When I got back to our spot, she was crying and Jason was gone," Here is where Thalia had to change the story, "She wailed that some older woman grabbed Jason and walked off with him. I yelled at her why she didn't run and get Jason back, but Mom was a wreck. I ran everywhere looking for Jason but…," her voice started to falter, "I couldn't… find… him… _anywhere_," she whispered the last word and started to cry. Luke crawled over and wrapped his arms around her. The weird thing was, she didn't care. It had been _so _long since she had any strong support.

The two silently agreed no more of the game right now, so Luke just sat there and let Thalia cry into his shirt. When she was done she looked up into those blue eyes that matched Jason's eyes perfectly and felt like Jason was here, inside Luke. Someone, somewhere, was telling her to trust Luke through Jason's eyes. And she followed the voice's commands again: _Jason is in him. Trust Luke._

_Hope you enjoyed! Review please, It helps a LOT!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey people! For that lovely reviewer, I wish you had signed in so I could have PMed you how much you mean to me. And now I just made you public. But you know who you are._

_Now on with the story!_

* * *

Thalia watched Luke put out the fire and start to pack up before she realized she was staring at him. Like serious staring. She had to look away to get herself under control. _What the heck are you doing Thalia? He's only a boy!_, Thalia thought to herself. She shook her head and started packing her things.

The two of them headed to the town on the other side of the woods, and got there about 3:00. They used some of the money Thalia sneaked from her mom to buy things they needed: bread, more peanut butter, paper plates, hot dogs, buns, jam, matches, and a lighter. And they each got two things they wanted, Thalia got a black pocket knife and hair brush, Luke got marshmallows and more bacon. Then they headed back to the woods and went a good mile before they realized they had a very bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Thalia started to smell a foul odor that smelled a lot like the beauty products her mom put on her face before bed. "Luke?" Thalia looked at him, "You smell that?" Luke turned to her and sniffed.

"Ugh, what is that?" He wrinkled his nose, "It's horrible." Thalia felt like she was being watched. She pulled out the Swiss army knife and her new pocket knife and gave the army knife to Luke. Her eyes darted this way and that. Both Thalia and Luke subconsciously went back-to-back, turning to cover all angles of the opening. The smell was getting stronger.

A rustle came from the right of Thalia. She and Luke turned towards the sound. Out of the shadow of a huge Oak tree, Thalia saw two red, beady eyes. And they were coming out of the shadow. She braced for who knows what. Luke looked and saw those eyes, and got in position too. But the eyes were locked on Thalia. She stared back at them just as intensely. Then, it started growling.

Next thing she knew, a dog-like animal leaped from the shadow at Thalia. She tucked and rolled to avoid the fifty pound paws with two foot claws. She turned to see Luke slashing at a seven foot, hairless dog thing, which was biting and clawing at him. She ran up to Luke and pushed him out of the way, knowing it only wanted her. She didn't want her brand-new best friend to die for her. She had already lost Jason; she would not lose the only other boy in her life, even if she had only known him for 24 hours.

The dog snarled and slashed his claws. Thalia rolled this way and that. Avoided letting the dog get close Luke, who was always trying to help, but Thalia would not let him fight. She flipped over it and slashed at any part that she could reach. But the dog was faster. The dog spun around and jumped at Thalia. It got its paws on Thalia's shoulders and pinned her down. Thalia thrashed to get out from underneath those huge paws, but it was no use.

The dog leaned forward, putting almost all of its weight on Thalia's shoulders. The pain was unbearable and she heard something crack in her right shoulder. _My collar bone cracked. I'm going to die!_, was all Thalia could think.

The left paw shifted, withdrew its claws, and pressed against Thalia's throat. It pushed harder and harder, trying to kill her. _Oh great,_ she thought, _I'm going to die and I never got to find the bastard that took Jason!_ Thalia closed her eyes and waited for the pain to stop; for herself to die.

The pain did release, but not like dying. She was still alive, her shoulder still hurt like hell, but the pressure on her throat was gone. Thalia opened her eyes to see Luke pulling her knife out of the animal. As soon as he did, the dog turned into yellow dust. Luke kicked the dust, so it flew away in the gentle breeze. Luke looked at Thalia and walked over. Thalia was shaking.

"Hey," Luke pulled her into a strong hug, "Shhh… It's alright. It's gone. It can't hurt you anymore." Thalia started to cry, and dug herself deeper into to the hug that was her only protection from the world. Luke began stroking her hair and muttered soothing words. Thalia didn't hear the words. She only heard the soothing tone in Luke's voice. It calmed her.

When she was calm enough, she muttered, "You saved my life?"

"Well, isn't that what friends are for?" Luke smiled down at Thalia and, for the first time in her life, she felt completely safe. She went to sleep listening to Luke's voice calming her.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Do you think it is going to fast? Or too slow? Or just right? Let me know! Also let me know if I write them out of character! See ya soon!_

_**Hey! I'm writing a new PJO fanfic. Don't worry, I will continue with this also, but I must ask you lovely reviews and subscibers, Who of you are beta readers? I was wondering if any of you want to beta read my new one. PM me and I will send it to you! And if there are more than one of you, I will send it to every beta reader who wants it. Thanks!**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to ThaliaLover and aNONYMOS for your lovely reviews. Now on to the story!_

_Thalia was walking down a quiet street. There were soft glows in each house she passed, signaling there was life inside. She kept walking toward the darker side of the street, like an unknown force was pushing her there. In one house among all the dark houses, had one room brightly lit. The force propelled her into the house._

_ Thalia walked into the house. It looked like no one had lived in there for a hundred years. There was dust everywhere. Cobwebs hung off of everything that was higher than her head. The lit room was to her right, in the kitchen. _Why would anyone be in here_, Thalia thought to herself,_ Wait, why am I in here_. Thalia rolled her eyes and kept walking to the lit room. She turned the corner and she saw a man inside with Lakers jersey and dress pants. _Well that's weird!

_ "Hello Thalia," the man said, "You probably don't remember me much, but… I'm your father."_

_ "I remember you," Thalia scoffed, "You're the one that left me with Mom. The one that came back and Mom welcomed you with open arms. But, you're the one let Jason," she started to choke, "be… taken by a lunatic lady, and you weren't there to even HELP HIM!" Her voice had gotten increasingly loud. She was yelling by the end._

_ "Thalia," the man said with sadness in his eyes, "I am truly sorry you and Jason were separated, but the gods must not interfere with their children's lives and fate."_

_ "Yeah Mom told me that, __Lord ZEUS__, but can't they help… just," Thalia got a lot quieter, "__a little__." Thalia turned from Zeus and covered her eyes with her hands. Zeus stood up and walked over._

_ "My dear daughter," Zeus crooned, "If I could have kept you and Jason together, I would have done it in a heartbeat. I love you and Jason, Thalia, but I can't change fate, no matter how much you want me to." Zeus set his hand on Thalia's shoulder and Thalia pulled away._

_ "Don't touch me," Thalia hissed, "Leave me alone, and don't show me your face again! Leave me to my dreams!" She turned to leave the kitchen._

_ "Thalia," Thalia turned, "Trust Luke. He will help you… for now." Her dream started to fade._

_ "Wait, what do you mean 'for now'," Thalia yelled._

_ "Goodnight, Thalia," Zeus smiled, "Pleasant dreams…"_

_Hope you like her dream. R&R! Sorry it's so short! L_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School started and my dance started, so I've been pretty busy. But here is the next chapter!_

Thalia and Luke went on with their daily lives. Once a week, they would go get supplies, but never at the same store. They would get chased by a monster or two, but they had grown a sense to know when they would be attacked. They hadn't been failed by their senses yet.

Thalia noticed a pattern in the monsters that attack. They never attacked more than once, and they kept getting bigger and more terrifying. First it was the hellhound, then a whole pack came, then a hydra found them. Recently, they were attacked by two gorgons and a Minotaur.

Thalia sighed as she lay in Luke's arms, trying to keep warm. It had been a year since they first met. It seem like it was a memory from a different lifetime. So much had happened since that dream she had of her father, but she still remembered it like it happened last night. _"Trust Luke. He will help you… for now." _What had he meant? _For now_… was that a lie to get her to doubt Luke, or… _No,_ Thalia thought, _you can't afford to think like that. He is here to take care of you. He will never betray you._ It made her feel better when Luke drew her a little closer.

Over the past year, Luke and Thalia had grown close. Luke had finally told Thalia about his dad and Thalia told him about hers. Knowing that they were both in the same circumstance gave Thalia a little comfort. She didn't have to hide anything from Luke anymore. He would understand anything she told him about her life. It helped.

One day when they went to do our shopping in a town in Virginia, something unexpected happened. They were sneaking back into the forest nearby when they heard a noise coming from a dark alley.

"There's something down there," Luke whispered as he walked into the alley and crouched down. Thalia followed and looked down the alley. The noise came again, louder this time.

"Are you sure," she whispered to him, hoping he was wrong. He nodded his head.

"Something's down here. I can sense it." The noise came again and this time, they crept forward. Thalia tapped her bracelet and it turned into her shield, Aegis. They crept onto the loading dock. Old crates had been stacked and a sheet of tin covered part of it. Luke mouthed _one, two… THREE!_ He ripped the tin away and a little girl jumped out with a hammer, ready to knock our brains out our ears.

"Whoa," Luke yelled as he jumped out of the way of the little girl's hammer. He grabbed her wrist and the hammer went sliding across the cement. The little girl had tangled blond hair and flannel pajamas on. It looked like she had been here for weeks. She looked only about seven, but she did have some punch to her.

She fought and kicked yelling, "No more monsters! Go away!" Luke was trying really hard to keep her from hurting Thalia.

"It's okay," Luke said, trying to calm the girl down. He looked at Thalia. "Thalia put your shield away! You're scaring her!"

Thalia felt bad that she had forgotten about her enchanted shield. She taped it and said, "Hey, it's all right. We're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke." The girl pulled away from Luke.

"Monsters!"

"No," Luke said in his soothing voice, and then his voice changed to a rougher voice, "But we know all about monsters. We fight them too." The girl studied the pair with her grey eyes.

"You're like me?" She eyed them like they might attack her at any moment. Luke nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "We're… well, it's hard to explain, but we're monster fighters. Where's your family?" The girl looked away at the mention of her family.

"My family hates me," she said, "They don't want me. I ran away." Thalia looked at Luke and he looked at Thalia. They both knew exactly how she felt.

"What's your name, kiddo?" Thalia asked.

"Annabeth."

_Duh, duh, DUH! Hope you liked it! We finally got Annabeth! WHOO! Remember to R&R! The rest of the scene will be in the next chapter! See ya soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! I'm BACK! __ I missed you guys! Well, I'll stop talking and let you read on! _

**Previously…**

"_My family hates me," she said, "They don't want me. I ran away." Thalia looked at Luke and he looked at Thalia. They both knew exactly how she felt. _

_"What's your name, kiddo?" Thalia asked._

_"Annabeth."_

Luke smiled, "Nice name. I tell you what, Annabeth, you're pretty fierce. We could use a fighter like you."

Annabeth's eyes widened, which made Thalia laugh a little. She looked like a little owl that was told she could go on her first hunt. "You could?"

"Oh, yeah." Luke turned the knife he had in his hand around and offered the handle. "How would you like a real monster-slaying weapon? This Celestial bronze. Work a lot better than a hammer."

Annabeth grabbed the hilt.

"Knives are only for the bravest and quickest fighters. They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your enemy's armor," Luke said as Annabeth stared at the knife in awe. She had probably never held a knife in her hand before, and she probably shouldn't have been allowed to. But when you're a demigod, other rules fly out the window.

"It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling that you're pretty clever," Luke said, adding that glimmer of mischief that Thalia loved so much.

The look of adoration on Annabeth's face was the most precious thing Thalia had seen in a long time, "I am!" Thalia couldn't help but grin.

"We'd better get going, Annabeth. We have a safe house on the James River. We'll get you some clothes and food."

Annabeth started looking confused and hopeful, "You're… you're not going to take me back to my family?" she said, hopeful. "Promise?"

Luke put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder and Thalia crouched down to her eye level, "You're part of our family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm _not_ going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?"

"Deal!" Annabeth said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Now, come on," Thalia said, "We can't stay put for long!"

And with that, the three of them took off running to their safe house. When they got there, Annabeth almost immediately went to sleep. Luke tucked her in and walked over to where he and Thalia slept. He laid down next to her and whispered, "What I said to Annabeth, that goes for you too. I will never let anything or anyone hurt you."

Thalia smiled as she started to fall asleep, "I know." And with that she fell asleep.

_Hope you like it! I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long. Before I found out that I was going on a vacation to visit my extended family, I was planning on getting a lot of writing done of Christmas break. But clearly that didn't happen. Hope you're not mad at me! _


End file.
